beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Kanzaki (Character)
"Kanzaki" redirects here. For other uses, see Kanzaki (disambiguation). Please note that this is the Beelzebub Wiki's article on the character, if you are looking for the article on the chapter then you should head to Hajime Kanzaki (chapter). is the first of the Tōhōshinki to be introduced, and was, at the time, the closest of the four to dominating the school. Appearance Hajime Kanzaki has dull blond hair with a slight brown tinge, a pale face and is usually shown to be unshaved with a growing stubble. In accordance to the Japanese delinquent stereotype, he has dull eyes. He has two piercings on his left ear, a red piercing on his right, and a distinguished ring piercing on his lip. A chain hangs from the ring onto his left ear. Another chain is worn around his neck in a more or less form of a necklace. A cut is on his left cheek, which is presumably inflicted from an earlier fight of the past. Personality A sadistic and malignant third year, Hajime is a man who would attack allies and enemies alike should they get in his way. He is very brutal and has no problem with the idea of murder, like several other delinquents. Still, he does possess some goodness to his personality. He will cooperate with others during occasions and is ready to fight for the things he holds pride for, stating that burdening himself can make him a stronger man. Hajime can also show loyalty to his subordinates, as shown when he tried to avenge Shiroyama from the St. Ishiyama males who attacked him, as well as care for his niece Futaba. His favourite drink is yogurt, as he has often been seen drinking one. Takeshi Shiroyama is in charge of frequently replenishing his yogurt. In the anime, it is shown that his favorite drink is one called "yogurti". Plot Tōhōshinki Arc .]] When Oga found out that Baby Beel could choose somebody else, someone who is more sinister and stronger than him, Oga began searching for person who fits the profile. His first target was Kanzaki, one of the Tōhōshinki. In an attempt to gain Kanzaki's trust, Oga and Takayuki Furuichi asked to serve under him. Kanzaki agreed to their offer because he welcomed strong guys but Shiroyama, Kanzaki's underling, did not trust the two and warned Kanzaki not to trust them. He orders Shiroyama to prove to him that they are not worth it by beating them in a fight because he does not need people weaker than him. After Oga quickly defeats him, he is welcomed into the gang by Kanzaki. Shiroyama, struggling to get up, says he can still fight to which Kanzaki kicks him on the ground, telling him he has no use for him and to disappear. However, Shiroyama still begs for Kanzaki to reconsider letting Oga join. Kanzaki tells Shiroyama to stand up and points to a window, telling him to "fly out that window." Reluctant to follow the order, Kanzaki touches Beel's head and tells Oga his first job is to throw Shiroyama out the window. However, Oga realized that Kanzaki was not strong enough for Beel based on Baby Beel's reaction so Oga threw him out the window instead, sending Kanazaki to the hospital and defeating the first of the Tōhōshinki. Once Oga defeated Tatsuya Himekawa and Aoi Kunieda, he and Himekawa formed an alliance with Oga to fight the last candidate Hidetora Tōjō because his whole gang aside from Shiroyama and Natsume joined Tōjō when he was defeated. When the trio arrived at Ishiyama High, Kanzaki and Himekawa fought against Tōjō's underlings Kaoru Jinno and Shōji Aizawa while Oga fights Tōjō alone, expecting him to lose to Tōjō so they can beat him while he is tired later. However, Kanzaki and Himekawa are easily defeated by them but stand back up stating that they have to keep fighting for their right as one of the Tōhōshinki. Before they can resume fighting Natsume appears and applauds them for their passion then quickly dispatches Jinno out with a knee to his face and stating it was time to begin their counterattack. After Oga defeated Tōjō and destroyed Ishiyama, he along with Himekawa, Shiroyama, Jinno and Shoji, are shown sharing the same hospital room. He was surprised to find out that Natsume was the only one that wasn't injured in the explosion as well as Oga defeating Tōjō. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc When Kanzaki heard that Shiroyama got hurt because of other students, he started going on a rampage on the students who were responsible, only to be stopped and defeated by Miki. Later on, as a part of a deal to not get expelled from the school, Kanzaki joins the volleyball team to win against the Six Holy Knights of St. Ishiyama. Prince En Arc When Furuichi and Lamia had to find Baby Beel's brother En, both decided to ask everybody else for help. Kanzaki joined in because Furuichi told everybody a lie saying that demons were thugs from another school that defeated Oga and Tōjō. Akumano Academy Arc ? Okinawa Arc Abilities Kanzaki has proved to be a powerful fighter but not as strong as Oga. His fighting style is raw and brutal and he does not appear to have any particular technique. He has never stated whether or not he trained in any specific fighting style although he is very skilled at kicking. When he fights he usually fights based on emotions and never uses reason. He is a ruthless fighter and has indirectly referred to murder on many occasions. It is mentioned by Shiroyama that when someone pulls the chain on Kanzaki's face, he becomes extremely irritated and his strength triples. During Zenjūrō Saotome's training of Kanzaki and some of the other Ishiyama delinquents, Kanzaki is shown to now fight on par with Shintarō Natsume. Techniques *'Heel Kick': Kanzaki simply kicks down his enemy with great force of his heel. *'Double Heel Kick': It is stated by Kanzaki that he come up with this technique with help from Kota. Kanzaki jumps high up in the air, does a rolling somersault then hits the enemy with both of his heels. He intially planned to demonstrate and use this move on Oga, but missed him by mere inches while performing it. *'100 Fold Heel Kick': According to Kanzaki, he had mastered his Heel Drop to damage opponents 100 fold. Much to Himekawa's dissapointment, Kanzaki had to tumble a total of 100 times in which he claimed was the source of the power build up. Relationships Kanzaki's Gang A group consisting of Ishiyama High delinquents and Shiroyama and Natsume. After Kanzaki's defeat at the hands of Oga, the gang disbanded. The only two who remained were both Shiroyama and Natsume. However, in later chapters and episodes some unnamed delinquents hold high regard towards Kanzaki implying they're still in his gang. Takeshi Shiroyama Shintarō Natsume Tatsuya Himekawa As the first pair defeated by Oga, who both lorded over gangs of underlings, the pair have a lot in common and become friends. Yuka Hanazawa Kanzaki and this member of the Red Tails met while observing the battle between Tojo and Izuma. Both began arguing during the match as Hanazawa found Kanzaki too nosy. As soon as the Demon Pillar Graphel made his appearance and beat Izuma and Tojo, Kanzaki jumped in and stood up against him. Graphel retreated due to orders leaving Kanzaki feeling rather good with him self and Hanazawa praising him as "Crazy". Kanzaki also nicknamed her "Paa-ko" due to her often exclaiming "Paa-ne", in which at first she showed annoyance at the nickname, but soon got used to it. They have a lot in common such as having orange hair and accents. Quotes *"Good, you got up. Then... fly out that window" (to Shiroyama after he fails to defeat Oga) *"I'm not! I just got some yogurti in my eyes, is all!" (mourning Oga's disappearance) *"Ah... I guess you're one of those where the clothes make you lose a few..." (commenting on Kunieda's weight before getting beaten by the latter) *"That damn chikuwa tube just got stuck in the net when you went to block!" (criticizing the inefficiency of Himekawa's trademark pompadour during volleyball training) *"Tell 'em like "how do you expect to recieve like that, heh?"" (making an impression on how Kunieda should scold Himekawa for his pompadour) *"What. You a fan? You a fan of mine now?" (to Yuka Hanazawa since she was in the same arcade he was.) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human